Finish the heart
by Noisel
Summary: Loki przebywając na Ziemi napotyka wiele błahych problemów, które uniemożliwiają mu normalne funkcjonowanie w obcym dla niego świecie. Jakby było tego mało, nagle dostaje dziwną wiadomość od Thora. /lekkie Thoki


**A/N:** Po piątym obejrzeniu drugiej części Thora znów naszła mnie ochota na napisanie czegoś. I przypomniało mi się, że pół roku temu miałam drobny pomysł związany z jednym fanartem. Krótko i z humorem. Sytuacja Loki'ego jest moim wymysłem.

* * *

 **„Finish the heart"**

Loki Laufeyson nigdy nie umiał przyznać się do porażki. Nieważne jak widoczna ona była, Bóg Kłamstw nie dostrzegał swojej winy i dotkliwej przegranej. Zamiast tego, dalej sprawiał problemy swojemu bratu, próbując podbić kolejny z dziewięciu światów na jakiś inny sposób. W głębi miał jednak świadomość, że uparty Thor umiejętnie potrafi pokrzyżować jego plany. I gdyby miał wybrać między przyznaniem się do wspomnianego faktu, a obecną sytuacją, w której się znajdował, zdecydowanie wybrałby pierwszą opcję.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym urządzeniem? - syknął Loki, uderzając przedmiotem o kant ławki, na której siedział.

Ową rzeczą, którą ściskały smukłe, blade palce, okazał się być telefon komórkowy. Dla mieszkańców Midgardu podstawa życia codziennego, dla Boga Kłamstw niewyobrażalnie wielkie utrapienie. W jego głowie kłębiło się dużo pytań, które z każdą chwilą przyprawiały go o jeszcze większą złość. Ile to ma funkcji? Co teraz powinien kliknąć? Dlaczego Thor musiał wręczyć mu komórkę, by następnie gdzieś zniknąć, zostawiając bruneta samemu sobie?

Loki był już pewien, że pierwszą osobą, którą zabije po odzyskaniu swoich mocy, stanie się jego przyrodni brat. Druga próba podbicia Midgardu skończyła się dla Boga Kłamstw kolejną karą, tym razem jednak znacznie łagodniejszą od tej poprzedniej. To Thor wpadł na pomysł, by Loki wylądował na owej planecie, zupełnie bezbronny i zdany na zadowolonego z tego faktu Boga Piorunów. Brunet wolał już gnić w lochach, niż być zależnym od uradowanego brata. Tak jak teraz. Siedział o siódmej trzydzieści rano na ławce w Nowym Jorku przy niedużym parku, nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, gdzie tak właściwie się znajduje. Godzinę temu wyszedł ze swojego tymczasowego mieszkania, pamiętając fragment monologu Thora, który poinformował go o jakichś bibliotekach, w których można wypożyczać książki. Zamierzał znaleźć jedną z nich, póki ludzie nie kręcili się na ulicach i nie zwracali na niego uwagi, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że każdy mijany sklep był zamknięty. I nim się spostrzegł, wylądował w zupełnie obcym miejscu, gdzie wszystko wyglądało podobnie. Nie sam, rzecz jasna. Z telefonem komórkowym.

Wyświetlacz urządzenia znów miał bliskie spotkanie z drewnem. Loki odkrył w końcu, gdzie znajduje się numer jego brata, ale w tym czasie komórka zdążyła się zawiesić. Przed Bogiem Kłamstw pojawił się kolejny problem, na który nie znał innego rozwiązania, poza uderzaniem przedmiotem o coś twardego. W tym czasie zdążył się też zastanowić, co chce powiedzieć dla Thora. Nakrzyczeć, że zostawił go samego w tym dziwnym, ziemskim miejscu? Zażądać, by zapobiegł niewyobrażalnej nudzie? Zapytać o adres jego mieszkania? Poprosić, by przyszedł do niego jak najszybciej?

O nie, Loki nigdy nie zrealizowałby żadnego ze wspomnianych pytań. To nie było w jego stylu. Zresztą, teraz musiał trzymać Thora na dystans. Przecież go nienawidził. Więc skąd poprzednie myśli?

\- Jest jedyną osobą, do której mogę się zwrócić – wymamrotał pod nosem Bóg Kłamstw, jakby chcąc się usprawiedliwić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krótki, ale głośny dźwięk, który wydało nieznośne urządzenie. Najwidoczniej znów poprawnie działało. Loki przeciągnął palcem po wyświetlaczu i zobaczył na ekranie kopertę razem z informacją o nowej wiadomości. Uniósł brew i kliknął w powiadomienie, by zaraz zobaczyć jej zawartość, której nadawcą był Thor. Na zdjęciu znajdował się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Bóg Piorunów, układając w jakiś dziwny sposób jedną ze swoich dłoni, która była na wysokości jego roześmianej twarzy. Brunet zamrugał powiekami, próbując rozszyfrować znaczenie tego zdjęcia. Dopiero po chwili zauważył pod zdjęciem dalszą część wiadomości, a mianowicie podpis: „ _Dokończ serce!".  
_

Wprawdzie Loki nie znał wielu ziemskich dziwactw, ale nie musiał być mieszkańcem Midgardu, by zrozumieć, że jego brat czeka teraz na podobne zdjęcie, na którym... ma dokończyć dłonią serce.

Bóg Piorunów przytknął dłoń do czoła, próbując uspokoić nasilające się nerwy. Zerknął jeszcze raz na promieniującą szczęściem twarz Thora i zaraz wysyczał pierwszą lepszą obelgę. Nie zamierzał brać udziału w dziecinnych zabawach przyrodniego brata. Dotknął palcem na ikonkę pod wiadomością, zgadując, że w tym miejscu wysyła się odpowiedź. Tym razem się nie pomylił. Widząc własne odbicie w ekranie komórki, wystawił środkowy palec przed swoją znudzoną twarz, po czym zrobił zdjęcie. Obok znalazł przycisk „wyślij", który zaraz pośpiesznie kliknął. Na koniec odetchnął głęboko, oparł się wygodniej o ławkę i przymknął oczy. Głupi Thor. Zdecydowanie go nie cierpiał.

Po dziesięciu minutach wpatrywania się w poranne niebo, Loki postanowił ruszyć dalej, mając nadzieję, że tym razem dotrze do domu bądź do biblioteki. Kilka kroków później wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni czarnego płaszcza i wrócił do rozmowy z Bogiem Piorunów. Przejechał palcem po zdjęciu brata i zdawałoby się, że jego bladą twarz przyozdobił mały uśmiech dosłownie na sekundę. A może to była iluzja?

Tego dnia Loki odkrył, że ziemskie urządzenia, nazywane przez ludzi komórkami, mogą przesyłać różne wiadomości, których zawartość szczęśliwie da się zapisać.

* * *

 _Przebaczcie wszelkie błędy [*]_  
 _Cały fanart do obrazka można znaleźć po wpisaniu w google ''finish the heart thor".  
_


End file.
